Nikita Siniy
Nikita Siniy is a student character played by Cortnie Renee Cox. “Everything…..Everyone…..is just…..shapes…..meaningless shapes…” Stats Basics Voice Nicknames Nikita's parents always called her "Kitten," in a burst of rage that resulted from a train of thought due to her depression, she decided that she had "Nightmare Eyes" and one of the bullies overheard her and turned it into a nickname to tease her, after an incident with another student where she beat him close to death, the other students began to call her "Killer." Gender Female by birth but often looks like a guy Backstory Nikita use to live a rather normal life. There was hardly a day she was never smiling or hanging out with her friends or doing activities with the other kids. Her mother was a housewife and homeschooled a young Nikita while her father worked as part of Atlas’ military. However, one day when she was 16, she suddenly seemed…..different. She woke up one morning and looked at a drawing of a well known character from a game she loved to play that a friend had drawn for her when she felt something suddenly snap. It was then everything began to feel so disconnected. Everything she had felt about everything suddenly felt like it had all been in her head. She began to see things as shapes that had no meaning. Just pixels. Everything and everyone were just bulks of shapes and the words people said seemed to be lines that someone had written for a game. She never felt so alone before in her life. Everything felt like it never existed, like it was never real. It had all become just stuff in the universe. She soon cried because she felt like nothing was there for her any more. Her parents tried to do everything they could for her. They took her to all of the best therapists in Atlas, but none of them knew how to treat her. They were only able to help with the sudden outbursts of anger that came from her frustration. Eventually, she began to act like everything was alright, just to put her parents at ease. Two years later, they enrolled her in Atlas Academy. By this time, she had grown accustom to her new way of viewing the world and had become familiar with everything in her surrounding area. But the academy was new and unfamiliar to her. This only made her disorder worse. She tried to act normal her entire time there, even tried to date one of her fellow classmates. However, as she struggled with her disorder, she began to slowly slip into depression. She had tried to talk with her boyfriend about it closer towards the end of the first term but he only shunned her, simply for the fact that she wasn’t what was known to be normal. Within 24 hours, he had left her and began to date one of the other girls. Feeling alone once more with anger and depression starting to cloud her mind, she was about to return to her room to hide away there when a guy, who had overheard her speaking to her now ex about her disorder, began to pick on her, shoving her and taunting her. In a sudden outburst of rage, she punched him and began to hit him relentlessly. By the time she had calmed down and realized what had happened, the guy was barely alive, a small pool of blood forming beneath him. But all she saw was a mass of shapes and pixels of red. Due to another student testifying that she had attacked out of self-defense essentially, she was not expelled from the academy for the event, receiving a lighter, yet reasonable punishment, given the state the boy had been put in. However, the other students began to fear her or consider her some sort of weirdo. Some of the other students continued to pick on her. One girl went as far as to stick a large wad of gum into her hair, making her have to cut it off due to being unable to get all of the gum out because of the large amount. Unable to deal with the academy, or the whispers and rumors from the other students. Nikita ran away, making her way to the kingdom of Vacuo in hopes of attending Shade Academy and having a fresh start. She was hoping that maybe she could actually find the help she needed so she would not repeat any past mistakes. Personality Nikita is sometimes emotionless but she will speak whatever is on her mind. Because of this, she sometimes comes off as rude or uncaring, though she clarify her reasoning for saying what she did, showing her more concerned, caring side. Other times, she has a facade of being a delinquent and having a problem with authority. Resume Occupation Student Education Homeschooled, about one term at Atlas Academy Combat Weapon Death Metal: A metal baseball bat that turns into a bass guitar/battle ax. Semblance Obshcheye videniye: Russian for “Shared Vision”. Nikita’s semblance allows her to affect the vision of the people around her in a certain radius that she can adjust as she gains better control of her semblance. When she activates it, whoever is in that certain radius start to see things the way she does. This is in order to disorientate her enemies in order to gain the upperhand. Her semblance affects the optic nerve, resulting in one's visual perception of things to be altered. If she is in a building when she activates her semblance, the others in that building, even if they are on separate floors, and those outside the building or in nearby buildings, will be effected as long as they are in semblance's radius. Future Outlook Character Development Overcome her derealization disorder or at least learn to cope with it in order to live a normal life. Intended Career Therapist Goals Find that place she belongs and someone who accepts her for who she is. Probably start, or join, a new band as well. Other Notes Nikita suffers from derealization, seeing objects and people as meaningless shapes and not really existing. When in an unfamiliar place, she can start to suffer from depression due to this disorder. Nikita was formally part of a band called Trash Mammals. Though Nikita is a female, she often has the appearance of a boy, usually due to her short hair and small, almost flat, breasts. She is often mistaken for a boy but it doesn’t bother her in the slightest. Sometimes, she will just play along with it or merely shrug it off. Normal Theme: Normal Battle Theme: Semblance Battle Theme: Gallery Nikita2.jpg Nikita.jpg Nikita_Emblem.png Nikita3.jpg Nikita-Battle.jpg